Randomness
by Xenakisfox101112
Summary: Eh, i was bored. It's basically what everyone would be doing on a lazy Moganville day. :D It involves a character named Maya from another story of mine.  Advertizment: Maya: Amelie's Un-paid Intern  R&R plz!


Amelie eyed her intern curiously. "What are you eating?"

Maya looked up from the document she was reading. "Watermelon."

"That's your lunch."

"Yup," Maya replied, "You said yourself, 'you're blood is too sugary'" She imitated Amelie's voice like she would her grandfather's. "I never said that."

"Considering you've bitten me _three_ times now, I think I would remember. And I'm trying to lose 2 pounds." She was right. Amelie had… yeah. But it was purely because she was getting sick of the bags. Ugh. A treat, per say. But Lord, she wouldn't tell anyone that. She was encouraging the vampires of her town _not_ to feed off humans. It was in the same place as last time, Maya wore a scarf that day. Black with little white peace signs.

"2 pounds?"

"When you left me with Myrnin, we went on a sugar spree. He loves chocolate, you know. Like _loves_ it," Maya chuckled, "If he wasn't a vampire, he's be _so_ fat."

Amelie couldn't help but smile at the observation. Myrnin fell in love with chocolate when his sire introduced it to him. Ah, Jia. Most kind woman she had ever met.

"Which would explain…"

Maya narrowed her eyes. "Yeah. Not appreciated." Amelie raised an eye brow to her glare. "Excuse me?"

Maya looked away and started to eat a piece of the fruit from the Tupperware container. "Yes, well," Amelie said absently, "Watermelon and Cola. The lunch of the gods. Keep working." She left.

"Pssh," Maya grumbled, "Oliver is so lucky to not be around her. I would trade her for a gross coffee shop any day." Maya talked to herself. –A lot.

_#_

"Please go away," Oliver growled at his employee.

Eve sighed. "Everyone else is gone. Michael and Shane as being too male, and Claire is working with that crazy guy."

"It's you're day off, Eve," Oliver stated, passing a finished mocha to a collage boy, "Go… spray paint a building or something."

Eve laughed. "I'm not a graffiti artist."

Oliver scoped her. "You look like the delinquent type."

Eve narrowed her eyes. "Bite me."

Oliver smiled deviously. "Tempting, but I think I might choke on all that flour you put on yourself." Eve flipped him off. Oliver shoved her hand away. "Beat it. Unless you're buying something." "Okay fine," Eve pulled out a couple bills from her pocket and smacked them on the counter. "Frappuccino, bitch."

Oliver's eyes flashed red for a second as he took the money. "Watch yourself, girl."

"Oooo," Eve said absently.

Oliver made her drink and handed to her with a glare. "Lord knows how Claire puts up with you."

_#_

"For Christ's sake, Myrnin!" Claire snapped, "It's just a rat! Get off the book shelf!"

"I _hate_ rats," he breathed.

"You love spiders, adore blood, and make cracks about death," Claire mused, "but the mighty vampire is afraid of a little rat? You're acting like my mother."

"You think I'm mighty?"

Claire rolled her eyes. "Just come down you big baby."

"I had a terrible experience with those vermin when I was a boy. I _do not_ want to replay it."

It was hard to imagine Myrnin as a child, so Claire just shut it out and threw up her arms in frustration. "Fine! I'll continue without you!"

She moved back to the counter and continued the calculations on the laptop. They were both still working on the new Morganville computer, and Claire was honestly starting to get desperate. And Myrnin being a paranoid _freak_ wasn't helping!

"Just get rid of it!" Myrnin called.

Claire grumbled something and searched for the thing. She heard scratching from the back wall. Claire slowly made her way to the wall. She wasn't scared of some stupid mouse. Sure they were gross, but she didn't have time to fool around.

Claire saw a tail and dove for it. She hit the wall- hard- and a couple of papers fell from the desk next to it. Claire blew the hair out of her face. "Oh, Shane. Where ever you are, bring me a stake."

_#_

Shane struggled to push his friend's arm back. Arm wrestling with a vampire was a lot harder than it looked.

"Just call it, man," Michael chuckled, "You can't win."

"No way vamp boy," Shane mused, "Give me all you got."

Michael pressed and Shane's arm went farther back near the kitchen table. "I'm just going easy on you. I could friggin break your arm if I wanted to."

Shane quickly threw him the finger and pressed back. Michael's arm wavered slightly. Suddenly, Michaels phone rang. He was distracted for just one second…

Shane slammed his friend's arm down. He threw up his arms triumphantly. "Suck that!"

"I was distracted!"

"I win, you lose!"

Michael threw a glare at him. "I bet that freakin _Ysandre_ is less of a cheater than you."

Shane threw the glare right back.

_#_

"Ysandre, you are _such_ a cheater," François snapped.

"What?" Ysandre mused, "I said he would crack and bite him."

"You probably used mind control."

"No, I didn't. Now fork over that AB negative."

A deal was a deal. François tossed his friend the actually decent blood that he had. Ysandre smiled and set it on her bed. The two both sat in Morganville cells. Dirty, dark, and plain boring cells.

"It smells like a rotting corpse in here," Ysandre growled.

"Gee, I wonder why," François barked back.

"Oh, stuff it. It's your fault we're in her anyway."

"_My_ fault?"

"Yes."

"I say it's Bishop's."

"You have a spider on your head."

François's eyes widened and he frantically swept through his hair. Ysandre laughed. "You're so gullible when you're hungry."

François threw a scowl her way and sat back against the filthy brick wall. "Bitch."

"Jerk," Ysandre replied with a killer smile and bit into the bag.

_#_

_ I was bored okay? Lol, hope you enjoyed it! :D R&R, yo!_


End file.
